


Samhradh air a ’Ghàidhealtachd (Summer in the Highlands)

by xtina_of_phoenicia



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-17 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtina_of_phoenicia/pseuds/xtina_of_phoenicia
Summary: Brianna Randall is a 18 year old, 1966 high school graduate embarking on a trip to Europe to investigate her deceased father, Frank Randall's mysterious 18th century research of the standing stones at Craig na Dunn, Inverness, Scotland and a one, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. She finds herself in Scotland for the summer and discovers more about herself, and her biological heritage with a twist.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser/The Murrays, Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Jamie Fraser/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Like mother, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> So my very first fic, ya'll. Please, go easy on me.  
-I obviously don't own any characters or fictional settings.  
-All Scottish Gaelic terms and phrases are provided by Google Translate.  
-I always wondered how things would go down if Brianna had found out about her parents past on her own, before Claire giving her the scoop.  
-Also, this means Jamie never remarried to Laoghaire.  
-Half is written in 3rd person, and half in 1st person of Brianna's POV.
> 
> It's a short first chapter just to see how it's received. Without further ado, here is how my prediction of the scenario plays out.

It had been 3 days since Jamie had left Helwater, and with it, his son. The only son he'd ever know. Another he'd have to abandon... He looked up the path through the Inverness landscape. The next hill on the left made the sun-touched, golden hairs on the back of his neck stand up as straight as the stones that stood erected at the peak of said hill. He wished fervently to climb up, and jump head first into the stoney mass where he’d seen his wife last. He craved that pure solace that only she could offer him.

Instead, he halted his horse, a fine one Lord John Grey gifted him in honor of completing his parole, but he was sure the gift stemmed more from deeper remorseful emotions and intentions. The horse, Archie, obediently slowed its trot to where Jamie led it over to a tree 6 meters from the base of Craigh na Dun. Jamie hitched a rope to keep the noble creature content in the shade from the warm spring day it had become to be. It couldn't have been later than noon.

He very solemnly made his way up, almost afraid to reach the top. His dark blue eyes kept cast down, only looking just a step in front of the next foot. He genuinely didn't want to relive this moment, but oddly could not resist standing atop the stones. He yearned for closure, and while logically knowing there was none to be found, he felt it was the only faintly pulsing link to his life, his blood, his soul. The only trace of himself left on this earth, if only in a different time. 

💮 

_ According to Daddy's notes, and documents, the drawings of the stones called Craigh na Dun should be just down this winding road. I folded the document back into my notebook and slipped it back into my backpack. I'm sure Mama did not have her old honeymoon destination with Daddy in mind when I explained my urge to backpack through Europe this summer. After Daddy died, he left so many projects unfinished. It was apparent he wasn't leaving to Oxford just yet, let alone preparing for post mortem. I was in his office a lot after his funeral. It smelled of him, and most of my childhood there. I missed all those nights spent reading and drawing alongside while he worked when Mama was called late in at the hospital... _

_ So much of his work left behind was on 18th century Scotland Highlands, Culledon, Inverness, prisons in the UK of that era, court trials, supernatural occurrences during seasonal patterns? His notes became stranger the more I dug up. I made the plan of touring Europe with a youth group from a school friend's cousin who lives in Providence. It was, after all, some of truth. I had departed with the group, and flew into England first. I then promptly dismissed myself from the rest of the tour by claiming I had wanted to stay with my Grandmother Beauchamp, as she was gravely ill. My friends, only having the knowledge that my parents are English, it did make sense to them that I'd have relatives in the UK. None of the living variety, but they _ ** _were _ ** _ all here, nonetheless. Here it is. Craigh na Dun. The weather is a little warm this morning, especially after walking about 5 miles from my room at the hotel. I grabbed my canteen from my bag and took a long drink. I'm so glad I had physical hobbies growing up like horseback riding, basketball, hiking, shooting, and fishing to keep me active. I started up the hill where I looked toward the same sketched stones Daddy had extensively broken down by geological composition, and measurements of each boulder on paper. _

_ I wonder how _ _ many times he had traveled here. And more importantly, why? What was so intriguing about them? Why had he dedicated so much time and effort dissecting the mystery behind them? I stood in the center. Then I spun around slowly taking each one of them in for any evidence of a clue, marking, sign... something? Wait I hear it. I thought it was just a few honey bees grazing the hillside for fresh spring flowers. No. It almost seems to be coming from the large stone I now faced. Every step I took, it grew slightly more intense. _

_ My curiosity increased, but so did an anxiety. It rose slowly from the pit of stomach. I was wearing a white t-shirt, almost to my regret, noticing perspiration seeping through every pore as I inched closer to the stone. My hands were even damp as rubbed them on my Levi's. I felt my ring twist as my right hand slid down the denim. It was a silver setting, nearly an ancient family heirloom of Mama's that she always said was passed down from a Scottish ancestor I had. A recessive gene of height, red hair, and blue eyes came from this line as I was told. The ring originally held a garnet stone that Mama said did have to be replaced, but the silver was still authentically passed from generation to generation for centuries. Mama said if I was ever scared or worried, to wear the ring and I'd have my Scottish highlander ancestors to protect me. I always imagined a large highlander, in all his kilted glory, standing behind me with a red crown of hair like mine. Maybe with a stoic blue eyed stare to anything that may pose a threat to me. When I was 5, I'd wear it on a string of leather with a clasp around my neck since it was still too large for my younger finger. In those times, I wore it when I was afraid of the dark. In junior high, the ring was kept in my locker, handy for public speaking events. And maybe it's just superstitious, or power of suggestion, but the unknown highlander kept me safe through it all. _

_ I let out a small laugh. "Well Mr. Highlander," I said aloud as I spun the the ring around my finger to reset the garnet to sit under my knuckle, "whatever I'm feeling about these stones, be with me now, please." I lifted my ringed hand and placed it slap down the middle of the rock as if to shut up the irritating buzz. To my shock, my hand passed through the solid terrain which caused me to lose my balance. I now felt sick falling into some strange void! My head feeling as if it were crumbling, I kept my eyes squeezed tight. I imagined the highlander there waiting to catch me as I tensely clutched the bottom of my backpack straps... _

_ 🌹 _


	2. Athair

Jamie came level with the stone circle now, and was surprised to see a body lying, hopefully still alive, with it's back turned from him. He was almost annoyed to be interrupted from his memorial of tragedy by this intruder. He walked in front of the body now feeling truly just puzzled.

"A lass?" He scratched his head and cautiously squat down to search for signs of life. He observed she wore strange blue colored breeches and the oddest leather for her shoes. A bright, white thick type of undershirt with no buttons served as a top. He stuck a hand in front of her nose. Slow deep breaths. She was asleep for now.

Jamie dropped his left knee down onto the ground. "Christ! Not another!" Suspicion of the young woman being yet another time traveler to pass through these same stones was confirmed in Jamie's mind. He glanced down below at a supply wagon with a villager riding through town. What would people think of her? Where would she go when she woke up? Then a sharp painful thought pierced him. Claire. How terrified she must have been, thrusted through rock into a different world, with no one to help her. Everyone, everything a threat.. Jamie shook off long expired concerns of his wife just before he met her. He had to help the anonymous woman. He might be her only hope for ever returning home.

He carefully slipped one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, and lifted her off the ground. She was not incredibly heavy, but he did strain standing up due to the sheer size of her. He noticed now, much closer to her face, something eerily familiar. He couldn't stop thinking how much she resembled his mother. It had been so long since he truly thought of his mother, and specifically her features. He pushed her up slightly in a light bounce to get a better grip to cradle her in his arms. He peered at her seeing his mother's auburn hair plaited to the side loosely draping down her shoulder. Similar to his mother in size and presence, but different. And the differences also seemed familiar.

"Just who are ye, lassie?" he muttered to her softly. He began down the hill carrying the long, red haired woman with strange clothing. Maybe he could give her a bit of water, then a small dram of whiskey he picked up in the last town. She'd need something to help her swallow down the improbable fact that she had indeed time traveled. Her head stirred a little as her eyes peeked through heavy lids. He looked down see flecks of blue drowsily drifting their glance towards him. She sighed in what sounded like relief or exhaustion, or possibly both he thought. In an accent he was unsure of, and more so raspy from unconsciousness, she spoke, "Thank you for keeping me safe. You've always kept me safe." Her arms lazily swung around his neck and her head thumped down against him. He didn't feel as awkward as he would have anticipated. He had been in father and uncle roles the past several years, and had duty to Claire to protect this fellow time traveler. A woman younger than even Claire was when she traveled, placed in a time where being without a male relative or husband could even be more dangerous for her.

He decided it best to have her awaken some place comfortable, but perhaps not a place as overwhelming as his family home just yet. The nearest inn was just a short ride into town, but how would he conceal her without raising questions. He carefully set her down on a soft tuft of heather surrounding the tree where Archie waited. He pulled one of his own clean shirts from a saddle bag off his horse. Jamie removed the bag she carried on a strange material of straps, off of her back and fastened it to his saddle securely. He pulled his spare shirt delicately over her head and did his best to nudge her arms through the sleeves. Satisfied with covering nearly all her future attire, he wrapped her entirely with his plaid so that her blue breeches would be hidden. Next, Jamie quickly unlaced the shoes she wore and pulled them off to store them away. She wore very clean, thick but short stockings. He hoped they would not stick out so much if only the plaid were longer or she just a bit shorter. A chuckle escaped him as he recalled the casual inconveniences of being tall in stature. How many times had he hit his head on doorways? How many sleepless, cold footed nights when trying to get warm? "Poor lassie," he smirked and lifted her up again and positioned the both of them on to the horse as gracefully as possible.

He secured her safely in front of him, praying she wouldn't wake for then next 20 minutes. She didn't. In fact, he was almost positive he heard her snoring along much of the way. The tavern where the inn was located gradually came into view along the path. Jamie had determined with her hair and size she'd pass easily as his daughter. While not properly dressed for public, the innkeeper would excuse a draped girl not feeling after traveling, and ultimately needing rest above formalities.

He found it to be much more difficult getting off horse with a full grown, sleeping woman attached to him. He took in a deep breath and nudged her gently, "Allright, lass. I do need ye awake for a wee bit." Her eyes began to flutter open slightly more than before. She looked half asleep, and blindly took direction. She effortlessly dismounted the horse. He was glad she had ridden before today, as it did show at least. He slipped off the horse swiftly to run, and hold her up at her side as she swayed in a trance. Jamie made sure the plaid cloaked her completely before taking her under his right arm. He pulled down the essential luggage all with his left hand, and shuffled inside with his new "daughter" to book them a room.

A stout, elderly woman greeted them in a concerned way. "Tha mo nighean tinn. We need a room for her to rest before heading west for home, please." Jamie felt the explanation was sufficient given the urgency in her step. She led them down to a room up the stairs. "Ah, yer name, sir? Needa name fer record." For the first time in nearly 2 decades, it struck him there. It would be an issue no longer to use his name freely. "Fraser. James Fraser. My daughter," he paused to assess her state of her consciousness. The girl fortunately wasn't coherent enough "Ellen." Jamie surprised himself with how easy his mother's name came out in speech. "Thank ye, Mr. Fraser. Lemme ken should ye or nighean need a thing!" Jamie nodded and smiled politely.

He latched the door and led the girl he called Ellen towards a decent cot for an older inn, he thought to himself. She laid down on top of the blanket. She took a deep breath in and stretched her long limbs, unraveling Jamie's plaid from around her in the process. Jamie paced a few times trying to figure how to keep her calm while explaining the situation once she came to.

💮

_Not being able to slip back into my much needed nap, I yawned with a gaping open mouth while I stretched. I suddenly became paralyzed from the sound of heavy steps marching around the room. I looked towards the foot of the rickety small cot I was lying on. A man close to middle age, tall with my exact shade of red hair... wait I thought I dreamed the highlander catching me when I fell at the stones. Through the stones. I think I went through them!_

_The man finally noticed me sitting up in this old fashioned shirt that has swallowed me up. Too tired to be scared of him, and I'm honestly more concerned about what Daddy knew about these damn stones! What did those rocks do to me?! _

_"Are ye fine, lass? What's yer name?" I made eye contact with him for the first time. "Yes, I think so. I'm Brianna." "Well, Brianna, I he.." Wait a second! "Hey, how did you know my middle name?" I blurted out. He sat in a chair close by looking for stability while he waited for me to elaborate. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused. My full name is Brianna Ellen Randall." The man jerked up in the seat after hearing this. He edged closer to stare at me with sudden intense emotion. But what was it, I'm not sure. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me. He looks more anxious? He's hiding something. About me? My family? The stones? _

_"Claire... Oh, aye, I see her." The man's voice creaked, and his eyes looked a deep glassy blue swelling with tears. He reached his hand up to tuck a stray hair away from my face. I let him, missing my own father's touch of endearment. This man clearly knows Mama though._

_"My mother, you know her? She told you my name?" "Yes, mo chridhe, I ken yer mother. I ken her verra well. My name is James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser." And now it was my turn to react to his name. That name rang a few bells off in my head. I'd seen that name many times in Daddy's historical documents. I snapped my head over and spotted my backpack piled near other bags on the floor. He tossed it over as if we had communicated telepathically. I grabbed my bag from James Fraser and unbuckled the flap. I crinkled out an assortment of papers and scattered them along the bed. "Are you the James Fraser in my father's notes? I mean some of these are historical pieces and files so maybe not..." I looked down the shirt that hung off me loosely. I looked around the room. Something was off. I looked at Mr. Fraser. His clothes, they're from some re-enactment thing here in Scotland for sure then. Maybe he's an old friend of my parents? _

_My brow furrowed with everything overwhelming unclear. "Where exactly... are we?" I inquired. "Inverness," Mr. Fraser replied. "But what ye need to be askin' is when." I stared at him dumbfounded. He abruptly stood back up and paused at the window, looking out at nothing in particular. "Do ye have a thing in your, ah, father's ledger books there about the stones at Craigh na Dun?"_

_"Yes!" I swung my legs over sitting all the way up now. "Almost all of it leads back to the stones! What do you know about them?" He sighed and turned back to me. His look softened at me, and he appeared once again overcome with emotion. I haven't the slightest clue what about this man, and his connection to my parents were, but it's something really heavy._

_"Please. My father, Frank Randall, if you knew him, he, he passed away in an accident about 6 months ago. His work," I glanced down at my makeshift desk bed, "is all I have left of him. There's just something here he wanted me to know, or figure out, or, or something!" I was now the one overcome with emotion._

_"Brianna, may I sit next to ye?" I nodded silently, knowing if I spoke, I'd breakdown. Mr. Fraser neatly stacked some of the paper a side. "I'll help ye, and tell ye what I ken about the stones, and yer parents. I need ye to ken that'll only be honest with ye. Ye may not like what ye hear, but it will be the truth." I nodded solemnly. There was something incredibly comforting about this man. I can't explain why I felt so safe with him. Maybe if he knew my parents so well, at least, Mama, and has helped me this far, surely he could be trusted._

_A brief thought of Scottish ancestry and the ring from my mother led me to wonder if James Fraser is a distant relative of mine. He did, after all, look the part. Now it became more apparent while he was so close to me. His height, structure, hair, eyes, nose, well he could be a cousin for sure the way we reflect each other's physical features. Even more, his expression and mannerisms seem to run in the family. Our family, perhaps?_

_ "You are a relative, aren't you? On Mama's side of the family? I don't know where else this red hair and all 6 feet of me has come from. I'm taller than Daddy was even." _

_"Aye. We do share blood. Yer mother, first, she is well?" He sounded so nervous asking of her. "Yeah, she's still in Boston. She and Daddy..." I hesitated, but I trusted this seemingly kind family member, "before he, um died, they planned on separating once I finished high school. Daddy was going back to Oxford, and Mama would stay in Boston. No way she'd ever leave the hospital and her patients. She's one of Boston Med's top surgeons. I'm not sure if the medical staff or Mama would be more lost without the other. I don't think my parents stayed together because they wanted to though. All these years, I guess I knew deep down they weren't in love anymore. I'm not sure they ever were..." _

_"I know she was upset about how he went. Somehow, though, I can sense regret more. She really is doing well despite it all. Still, I just can't help but see how lonely she is. Even when Daddy was around... I- I'm sorry. I don't normally open all my family secrets to people I just met. You're family though. Please continue, how are you related to us?" _

_Mr. Fraser cleared his throat now. "If yer mother didna speak of me, I ken she had her reasons." He sifted through a folded newspaper with such fascination on his face. I watched him unfold an article that I actually didn't see stuck inside of another. The headline read "Lost Woman found 2 Years after Disappearing." Mama's picture was underneath showing her looking scared and shocked, sitting in a hospital bed. "I must have missed that one." _

_Mr. Fraser held it between us to read. "Oh Christ.. Claire..." He rubbed one mangled and weather worn finger over Mama's picture. I skimmed over more of the article. Fairies bought her back? Mama went missing? Before I was born. Wait, the date...I was born November of that year, which means.. ohhh I'm not feeling well!_

_"I think I need some air..." I stammered while getting up towards the window. I pushed a shutter open on the very old window. Looking out I saw the dirt path unpaved, serving as a road. The small building structures around were antique. Wherever we were in this part of town must be extremely rural and remote. I haven't spotted a single car, or vehicle for that matter in sight. Was this some sort of Amish community in Inverness?_

_"Brianna," he said my name in a Scottish way the almost sounded like lovely different name entirely. "I ken this willna be easy, but if ye came from Boston, in America is it no? Ye came for answers. I dinna ken if I can return ye home without telling ye." Mr. Fraser pleaded to me. He was right. I went looking for something, and just because I wasn't sure I was going to like what I found, I turn around and go home? And for helping me recover, carry me on horseback, accommodate a smelly, but quaint room at a vintage hotel, and this how I treat him?_

_"I'm very sorry, Mr. Fraser. I've so rude to you, and you've been nothing but kind to me." He stepped towards the sill leaning over with me. "Do na apologize, a leannan." He closed his eyes for a moment. Was he stalling? I'm ready to know. Oh, maybe he was waiting on me! "I'm ready to know," I urged him._

_ 🌹_

Jamie opened his eyes to meet his daughter's gaze. Every time he looked at her, he saw something new to admire. So much pride and joy flowed through his veins, he feared his heart would burst. Should he die from that, at least he'd die with one last wish granted from his painful, bitter life. She patiently leaned on sill with her back turned from the window.

"I met yer mother when she was stuck here. In Scotland. In 1743. She didna ken the power of those stones." Jamie paused to read Brianna's face. One thing for sure, she didn't show what she was feeling or thinking like her mother did. He smugly approved of their shared traits, but hoped otherwise under the circumstances. Brianna picked the newspaper clipping back up and scanned her eyes over each paragraph for a good few minutes. "Wha, what year is it now?" she asked barely above a whisper. _ "1764, _" did she believe him, he wondered. "Ye passed through the stones, through time, like yer mother did, Brianna."

"_ If _, that's true," she started, "the years, the dates... it means," she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "Dad- Frank Randall isn't my real father." Tears silently streamed down her fair skin cheeks. "He was your da, Brianna. He was good to ye, no?" "The best!" she gasped and the weeping broke through her now. Jamie's heart no longer felt it could burst, but collapsing in pieces, much like when he left Willie in Helwater.

Instinctively, he pulled her close to him, and she retreated into his embrace, soaking his shirt with her tears. He strung along comforting words in Gaelic to soothe her. He thought she may not let him hold her again after the next news he must deliver. Jamie, very hesitantly, peeled her off him once her sobs turned to sniffles. He reached in a pocket to pull a handkerchief out for her. She wiped her face and nose promptly, almost embarrassed, until Jamie smoothed coppery flyaway strands of hair out from her face. "Now I ken this be a much to take, but I havena finished." She looked eager, and willing to hear him out. "Dear Lord, Brianna, please dinna be too angry wi yer mother..." She placed a hand on his arm, "I'll try to understand. I have to. I think Daddy knew, and wanted me to know." She hoped she wasn't being naive to have this much faith in him, but he had helped her mom get home. If indeed she was transported to nearly 200 years in the past, at least this man could help her get back then.

Jamie breathed out, not even realizing he was holding is breath. "Claire went through by mistake all those years ago. She came upon us, my uncle and men from his clan, wearing not but her shift! Twas verra dangerous I thought, for her to be alone an nearly naked. I remember all too well," Jamie smiled in remembrance, "Aye, my shoulder out of place from the bloody redcoats an Angus aim to set my arm straight." He started to chuckle, "Yer mother was out of her heid mad wi how he was bout to set the joint. She always commanded when it came to healing folk. Came right over, pushed an pulled, painful motion I must add, but she ken just well wha she was doing."

"That sounds an awful lot like her," Brianna responded with her own smile. "Did she know you were an ancestor of hers?"

Jamie felt his stomach sink. Here it goes. The moment that could have his beautiful love child he'd only gotten to know for mere few hours now, hate him eternally. How could she not? Taking her mother away from the only father she'd ever known and forcing her to live unhappily without them for the rest of her life. "I'm no her ancestor, mo nighean ruadh, only yers." They both sat looking into each others crystal blue eyes, letting this new piece of information sink in. He knew Brianna understood that he, was in fact, her biological father.

Time seemed to stand still. Then sunlight streamed through the window as a cloud drifted away from sheltering it. He was mesmerized by how her hair glowed, being illuminated by this change of light in the room. He was sure he'd fathered an angel. And now she knows. What will happen now?

"If ye wish to go home, back to yer time now, I'll escort ye. We dinna need to speak more an you can forget it all. I'm no needin anything from ye, yer not wanting to give. I only wanted ye to ken the truth. I promised Claire honesty when we wed, and I honor that promise to ye as well."

"Wed?! Mama was married to you??? I... am... just one last question," Brianna's head was spinning and took some inhuman strength to manage her emotions. "Did you love us? Mama and... me?"

"With everything that I am!" Jamie immediately responded earnestly, but perhaps a little louder than intended. "I wouldna have sent yer mother awa did I think I'd survive the battle at Culledon." He sulked, lowering his head, not wanting to remember that fateful day.

As if she sensed it, she changed direction to one of the papers laid out, strewn amongst a dozen others. "Culledon. That's where I first discovered your name. Then over, and over, James Fraser prisoner at Adsmuir, James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser of Broch Tuarach, Laird of Lallybroch..."

He looked shocked at all the information Frank had taken the time to research. So he did believe Claire in the end, or wanted to. He wasn't sure how to feel about Frank, and he maybe thought Frank would have felt the same about him.

💮 

_ As insane as everything was at this moment, it was finally beginning to make sense. As shocked as I should have been, it feels more like I've found the missing jigsaw puzzle pieces to complete the picture. And those pieces, who would have thought, were waiting for me in 1764. The stones did have supernatural occurrences happen around them. That was always a constant in all this research. _

_ Maybe the harder pill to swallow is that Mama had an affair, no, was _ ** _married_ ** _ , to an entirely different man here. The man being my biological father at that! To think I could have grown up here, in Scotland, 200 years ago... I looked up at Mr. Fraser. Should I call him something else now? Would it be betraying Daddy of I did? Did Daddy plan on telling me one day? And what about Mama?! How could she keep this from me?! Then again if I hadn't experienced it myself, maybe I wouldn't have believed her... _

_ "Mama thought you were going to die then? You know, she probably thinks you did die. I mean after Culledon." _

_ "Aye. I ken she was pregnant wi' you. Sending the both of ye back was harder then anything I'd endured, and mind ye, I've been flogged an' tortured." _

_ I shuddered thinking of all he just told me. My dad. I lost one who guided me to another. A grin took over my face. _

_ Looking puzzled, my father asked,"Lass? Are ye well?" _

_ "As well as I should be finding my long lost father." His response was priceless. _

_ His face also split with an ear to ear grin, "Ye shouldna be here, mo chirde, but I could no be more happy that ye are. I never thought I'd meet ye." A single tear escaped his left eye. Those eyes. How could I not have known! _

_ "Brianna, what will ye have me do? Does yer mother know ye went to Scotland?" _

_ Shit! It's not like I can just phone her, and let her know I traveled to Scotland 200 years in the past and met my biological father, her (ex?)husband. _

_ "Um, well, after I graduated Catholic school, I planned to travel with a group of school friends this summer. We had a tour of Europe set- mostly Italy, Spain, France, Germany. Scotland wasn't even on route. We landed in England first, and I, uh, kinda maybe told them my Grandmother Beachamp was sick, so they think I'm with her." I shrugged simply. _

_ "Hmm, but yer mother will need to know yer Grandmother Beachamp has been raised from the grave, no?" Dammit, come on! Am I really getting in trouble by my new dad now? _

_ I fumbled with the hem of my shirt and pulled at a loose white thread. "Do you want me to leave now that I've just found you?" _

_ Maybe selfish of me, but there's a whole other part of myself I had to explore now! As long as I know I can get back, what's the harm taking my time. Time- what a construct. _

_ "If I had my way, Sasanaech and ye both would be wi me at Lallybroch." _

_ "Sasanaech?" _

_ "It means a person from the lowlands, or the English. I called her that sometimes." He spun a silver ring in a daydream. His wedding ring? _

_ "Mama wore a silver ring on her other hand. Always. For as long as I can remember. All this time, I never asked her about it." _

_ Mr. Fr-, er, James acknowledged me once more, "I'm sorry to ye, Brianna. Please forgive me no being there to raise ye!" _

_ I stood back up to him and reached for his hand. "You did the next best thing. You sent me to Daddy. I never thought for a moment until now that I wasn't from his bloodline. He loved me, and that never wavered." _

_ James looked very choked up "Och, I hope for yer sake I can be half to the man an' da Frank was." _

_ I opened my mouth for rebuttal, not wanting James to feel that he wouldn't be worthy enough to be my dad. _

_ "Dinna fash, mo nighean. I ken he and I are no the same. But we do love ye the same. I will go to say even, we both would do anything to assure yer well, an taken care for." _

🌹 

Jamie thought a moment. The time span seemed to equate evenly from the years that had lapsed after Claire returned to her time. Brianna could return just in time with Claire thinking all the same, that their daughter was travelling in Europe. He was not keen on the idea of not being able to let Claire know, but unfortunately, it wasn't an option.

His daughter interrupted the back and forth in his head, "I can help out anyway I can around Lallybroch. And I'm a fast learner for the things I don't know."

"I'll teach ye all I'm able till ye go back." Jamie felt incredibly joyful seeing his daughter's face light up with excitement.

Her face dropped for a split second, "Um, what would you want me to call you?"

He studied her face. From the bottom of his heart he wanted to be able to have one of his children call him 'Da', but he couldn't ask her after the father she'd grown up with died just 6 months in her past.

"If ye feel it come to ye proper, and no forced, I'd be honored for ye to call me 'Da'."

"Okay, Da," she instantly replied much to his relief and elation to hear his child address him as her father.

"Before we head back to Lallybroch though, do you think you could help me acquire clothing of the time?" She looked down over at her dusty t-shirt and jeans.

"Och! Aye, mo nighean ruadh, ye canna be meetin' yer aunt, uncle, and cousins in these future breeches!"

"Aunt and uncle? Cousins?! I have more family?!!" Brianna could barely contain her excitement.

"Aye, maybe more cousins since I last there. Ye ken my whereabouts the last decade, no?"

"After Adsmuir, your served parole in Helwater, right?"

"Aye. I was riding back to Lallybroch when I found ye today."

"So you came up to the stones today for the first time since..." she trailed off not needing to finish the thought.

"Aye," Jamie put in simply. "Well I'll go just down the road here to a shop. I'll be telling Mrs. McLeod, the innkeeper's wife, yer up resting while I'm out. Do rest, a leannan. I'll be back wi a gown for ye an a bite to eat. I'll be no more than an hour." He kissed her the top of her fiery head.

"Thanks, Da. Oh, um, this might be a silly question, but where do I, uh, use the restroom?" Jamie didn't understand. This entire room is where she'd rest. Was it not accommodating enough compared to what she was used to in the future? He knew things must be somewhat more luxurious, but Claire never protested much about simple things of such nature.

Seeing his confusion, Brianna tried again with her mother's direct medical vernacular, "Ah, where am I to urinate?"

Jamie's face flushed red, but then laughed. He pulled the chamber pot from under the cot. She didn't bother asking what she'd have to wipe with. Instead she thanked him again, but with a hug.

"I'm so glad I found you, Da."

He squeezed her tight not wanting to ever let her go, "Ye willna ken how much I love ye so, Brianna." 

💮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Brianna would believe things much easier if she had experienced it all herself instead of her hearing it from her mother second hand. Also, I could see her being accepting of Jamie as her father and the whole story since she had just met him (easier to be mad at mom she's known all her life compared to new Da).


	3. A Father-Daughter Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly acquainted Frasers bond and get to know each other before they prepare to set out to Lallybroch.

_ I plopped down on the cot. Finally alone to process the whirlwind of surreal emotions that was the last hour. This is really happening. I wish I can call Mama to join me here right now though! Half because I miss her to share this pure happiness, and the other half of me wants my Mama because I am scared shitless! It's such an intense, weird feeling! Let's have a go with this chamber pot now... _

🌹 

Jamie awkwardly explained to the seamstress the dilemma as best as he could. While the shop carried about a dozen women's gowns pre-tailored, only four of them would come close to fitting a girl with Brianna's dimensions, only two which he could afford at the moment. Surely Jenny and her lassies could compile something for her stay beyond a plain brown gown. Jamie tried to piece the basics for his daughter's new outfit, but worried some of the average sized articles wouldn't fit her. It would have to do until Jenny could help at least.

He thought of his sister whom he missed so dearly. It had been the day he decided to accept his fate to the English, and surrender eleven years ago when he had seen his sister. And Ian, Fergus, and all the weans. It made him look forward to seeing them again, and how they've all grown and changed. They'd really even get to meet Brianna too! He floated on cloud nine having his genetics displayed in the form of a young, clever and ambitious goddess. She was the most amazing gift Claire could give him. From his blood and body, Brianna was a perfected extension of him.

Another issue arose to Jamie though. A backstory. How would he explain her at all? The truth with very loose details would have to be the only way. Jamie did send his pregnant wife away from battle a very long distance. He had assured her he meant to die that day (and he did intend to). Knowing he would be a wanted man, he couldn't leave Scotland to find his wife and child.

Once he finished his sentence, Brianna, grown now, had come to Scotland to learn more of the family she never knew. He would tell them Brianna was finding her way to Lallybroch with a groom servant when they all happened to meet at a tavern in Inverness. They had asked Jamie for directions to Broch Tuarach , and from there, the discovery of the long lost father and daughter united at last.

Claire is still in Boston in the colony of Massachusetts, not knowing her husband still lives... He lingered on the idea of a now widowed Claire, eventually learning of his post Culledon survival. Upon Brianna's return to 1966, Claire will know. He pushed his wishful hopes and dreams far back as his mind would allow. Focusing on this new relationship with their daughter took priority and steered him back to matters at hand. Jamie strung together the events in his head, checking for possible holes or inconsistencies. Satisfied enough with the tale, he paid the seamstress nearly the last of his allowances and punctually made his way back to the inn. 

💮 

_ I could hear Da fumble near the doorway in what I think was an attempt to push open the door. I pulled it open to find a small wedge of cheese roll out past me. I grabbed some of the items from his overloaded haul. _ _"Tapadh leat, mo ghaol."_

_ I understood the tone within context; he was probably expressing gratitude for relieving his arms of the food and clothing. I just wasn't familiar with the tongue he'd occasionally pepper in conversation. "Da, is it Gaelic that is spoken here?" _

_ "Aye. Christ! Ye willna have Gaelic? No, of course not! Forgive me, Brianna..." _

_ "Will you teach me? I mean, as much as you can while I'm here?" _

_ "Bidh, nì mi, a ghràidh. I will, aye." _

_ "Oh, Mrs. McLeod brought me up a cup of tea, and I'm almost certain she is doing everything in her power to send for her grandson to meet me." _

_ "And for what reason?" Da asked suspiciously. _

_ "Not sure how she knew, but she knows you own Lallybroch. She was going on about how strong, and able bodied her grandson my age is. Then she threw in, 'The daughter o' a Laird be a fine bride.' as she left." _

_ Da rippled into laughter hearing my impression of the sweet, yet pushy Mrs. McLeod. _ _ "She'll be thinking I'll have an impressive dowry fer ye. Some lairds ha' ken to run to debt fer their daughter's dowry in the ol' days. Ah, but she'll ken my name, no what happened. I've legally signed over Lallybroch to yer cousin, wee Jamie Murray. I couldna let the English take from me, or my family an oatcake more! Before I surrendered to them, I made sure they were to be cared fer. I hope yer no thinking yer da a rich man, mo nighean ruadh." _

_ I stood in close to him, and kissed his cheek. "I haven't thought about it at all." _

_ Reassured of his status as a father I still wanted to know, he continued to spread out our meal on the small wooden table. _ _"I'll go down for ale, and a word wi' Lady McLeod of my intentions, er lack thereof, marryin ye off."_

_ I felt my face flush. Of course the patriarchal customs here meant Da practically owned me. _ _"Thanks, Da. I'll try to figure out how to get dressed," I picked up the challenging 18th century female garments and pieces. He laughed again, this time at my hopeless expression. "Start with yer shift, then stays, I've got ye one petticoat, and the gown is last."_

_ I stripped down once the door latched behind him. The shift is easy enough. I pulled the thin white gown over my head. Okay, the stays are basically like a corset. I've never worn one, so hopefully I can manage tying it up. I struggled for a few minutes before giving up. Let's skip to the petticoat and stockings. No difficulties there. Just have to tie up the stocking with the ribbons here. Ok, back to the "stays" before I put my outer gown on. Dammit! I can't get it tight enough when I go to tie it! _

_ A rap at the door led me to fling the door open in frustration, "Da, I really just need your your help for a sec- Oh!" My eyes lowered to meet a pair of alarmed hazel ones, opened larger than a deer in headlights. _

_ "Sorry! Am so sorry, Mistress Fraser!" _ _ T__he teenage boy turned and fled before I could add in a word edgewise. _

_ I pushed the door to close slowly to leave just a cracked opening to listen out. Echoes of a deep, threatening Gaelic voice rumbled, but no one responded to it. Few seconds later, familiar heavy steps marched up the staircase. _

_ A little worried, I stealthily closed the door and worked harder on lacing up my damn stays. A heavy knock shook the door nearly off its hinges. "Brianna, tis me. Are ye decent?" _

_ "Um, somewhat. I could actually use your help, that is, if it's not too scandalous to see me in my stays and petticoat?" There was a brief pause. I suppose he was trying to decide upon our very specific situation, if 18th century values applied. _

_ "I'll come in." _

_ The door opened as Da very cautiously lifted his head up. I hopelessly gave him a defeated look to which he responded with a corner of his mouth turning upward. _

_ "Turn 'round. I'll lace ye up." _

_ 🌹 _

Jamie was caught by surprise to see her bare shoulders not much less broad than his own. Her skin was a smooth porcelain, however, and no thick scars crept up the shoulder blades like the ones he had. She stood nearly even with him, spare a 3 or 4 inches. He couldn't recall a time he was able to keep his head level and not crane his down to speak to a woman. He pulled the ribbons of her stays tighter. Her posture sprung straight from the tension, making her appear even taller.

"The McLeod lad, he didna see ye indisposed?"

"I suppose," Brianna started to say, unsure of what constitutes as indisposed in 1764. "Just how I am now. I thought it was you coming back in."

"Yer no a fault. That wee, scabby ratan had no place in yer quarters!"

"He was 'wee' that's for sure. I could head see miles over his scraggly, greasy head."

The sense of humor between them lightened the mood. The both of them grateful to share much in common of personality traits. Brianna got into her gown at last while Jamie poured the ale into mugs for them.

"So what do ya think?" Brianna held her arms out awaiting her father to decide if passed as native highlander woman of era.

"So bonny, mo nighean. Ye remind me so much of my mother. I was a lad but 8 when she died. I hadna remember her so well again till I saw ye. Now to see ye in this dress..." He wasn’t sure to speak his thoughts in fear of misinterpretation or maybe opening up so vulnerable to her. "I hope ye no think o' me daft to say, but Mam lives on through ye." 

It truly warmed Brianna to hear of connections she had with family members she didn't know she had, even those of them deceased. She was electrified to discover all these new revelations of her heritage, her roots, and of herself. Brianna, still intrigued by this grandmother she seemed to so much resemble, dreamily sat with her father at the table. "Not daft at all. I am very revered by that notion. I only wish I had the chance to have met my grandmother. What was her name, Da?" 

"Her name was Ellen."

💮 

  
  


_ The sun set from our window hazed the room with a beautiful luminosity of orange. Da and I talked away the afternoon over our lunch. I learned several crazy things Mama got into from her time in Scotland, and apparently France! I heard of the antics that went on in the Fraser household, and Aunt Jenny’s fearless courage facing any man who tried her patience (mainly the man being Da)._

_I recalled memories to him of growing up in Boston, and the confrontations with peers who dared challenge my mother’s medical skills as a surgeon because she was female. I discussed with him my internal struggles of wanting to follow Daddy’s career path and applying to Harvard, but I hadn’t even told Mama about my acceptance to MIT, my first choice. Da seemed to be amazed with my knowledge of engineering, and wholeheartedly encouraged me to pursue it. _

_ On the subject of future tech, I thought to lend him my own blank sheets of paper and a spare pen. It thrilled him to use a higher level of such basic technology, and it amused me maybe just as much to watch his introduction to it. We scribbled, and doodled over endless pages in my notebook. I sketched figures of future machines, and vehicles to bring them to life for him. I drew the house Mama and I live in, where I grew up, for him to see. He marveled, and praised at everything I transported from my brain onto paper. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel much like impressing Daddy with uncommon historical facts, or showing him the jumps I mastered on horse back when I was a little girl. _

_ The sun’s slow fade warned us our natural lighting would die out. _ _Da stretched out in his chair, “Ye ken somethin, mo nighean?” _ _I was only half started on a sketch of a portrait of Da he didn’t know I was doing. _ _“What's that?” I said plainly, with my concentration on the direction the lines and curves my pencil transferred onto sheet from my sketch pad. _ _“I canna remember the last day I had no chores, an' no place I need obliged to be. I’ve eaten well, the weather was fine too.”_

_ Deciding I should continue my project in better lighting of the day, I shut the sketch book, and turned to him to see his gaze fixed into the dusk outside. He was relaxed and seemed genuinely satisfied with how his day ended. I could only imagine how rare a day like this could be to anyone, but none more deserving than my father, Jamie Fraser. _

_ 🌹 _

  
  


Jamie finally arose from his seat to light the candles. “I’ll be down wi' the horse a bit. Here, keep my dirk by ye in bed.” He handed her a dagger from his hip. “I’ll be up in quarter hour to let ye get into bed.”

He tended to his horse, Archie, in the cool spring evening. He could not stop pondering the new theory of potentially being reunited with his wife. Surely she would come back to him when she discovered the truth, right? 

Brianna, their daughter, though, she must return to her time. She'll be going to university soon and has her life in the comforts of the 20th century. And what then? She’d be alone in the future without any family of her own. He desperately ran through multiple scenarios, but to no avail. He could not have either of the two most beloved women in his life with him.

He cursed the universe for taunting him such treasures that were so fleeting from his grasp. Jamie sighed, and retreated inside to make best of the here, and now. That has always been the best possible option, and the only thing he could do his entire life. He would cherish this time to get to know his only daughter, just as he did with Willie. As brief as both of those periods of time felt, and would feel, he would be damned sure he would not waste them wallowing.

🌸

  
  


_ Removing all the layers of colonial women’s dress was vastly much easier than putting them all on! I inhaled deeply in my shift, and let it out slowly in relief of being able to properly breathe again. Geez, no wonder women back th- well now, didn’t have much of a voice! I’m convinced my lungs may collapse by the end of summer when I go home! _

_ The Scotland night air had gotten crisp, and a chill ran through me now with little barrier from the elements. I grabbed Da’s plaid to fasten over me to serve as a shawl. There was a small armoire I curiously budged open. Finally a damn mirror! The cloudy piece of glass was almost warped in presenting its objects reflection. It was hung on the inside of the right panel door. The inside of the little closet mostly contained shelves of linens, and three drawers. Opening the top drawer I found a comb and brush! Hallelujah! Seeing what I could from this fun house carnival mirror, my braid was loose and ratty. Red frizzies curled at my temples. I cannot believe I’d spent the whole day looking like ragamuffin in front of my new found dad! _

_ I promptly unraveled the semi-dreaded braid, and aggressively began combing out the tangles from my mane. _ _Da knocked twice, and announced himself. “Come in!” I called out. I switched to the brush now. Oh, that felt heavenly on my scalp!_

_ I gave the ends stronger repetitive strokes until I felt his eyes watching me. I stopped short to find Da removing his shoes. _ _“I dinna mean to stare, mo nighean ruadh,” he began to explain, “Ye only brush yer hair as yer mother: angry at it for being on yer heid.”_

_ I broke into laughter knowing precisely the fashion of which my Mama and I brushed out our hair. It was hilarious that was a detail he remembered of her, and completely confirmed he had an intimate relationship with her if he knows the ‘angry brush’. _

_ “Although, Mama curls are much more of a force to be reckoned with!" _

_ "Aye, that they are," he agreed with a reminiscing grin, " ...mo nighean donn.." _

_ "I'm sorry, Da. It's my fault you can't be with Mama.." _

_ "Tch! Dinna say such things, a leannan! Yer mother and I ken well what we did. Ye shouldna ever feel guilt." _

_ "But I do. Coming here, meeting you, it changes my perspective of Mama in a lot of ways. I was oblivious to her pain and sacrifice. I see a lot of things more clearly that I didn't as a child.. _ _ ." _

_ "Brianna, yer mam and I would do it all the same to save ye the life I couldna provided here. Ye both had more opportunities in yer time. I would give my life and soul a thousand more to ken ye both safe and living." _

_ I let his words simmer in my brain. Still, if it were not for me, Mama could have helped him survive, and they would have figured it all out easier without a baby being an obstacle. They could have fled to the colonies or something, and live an adventurous, fulfilling life together. Instead, Mama settled for second best: a husband she was not in love with and a daughter who probably only reminded her of her true love and life she left behind… _

_ Da, clearly not satisfied with my expression, cut my self pity party short. _

_ "Child, ye are here now to ken me and yer family here, no? Dinna fash, mo nighean. Believe me when I tell ye, yer all yer mother and I wanted. Ye’ll ave til Lughnasa ‘fore ye return to 1966, ye canna spend it thinking of what ye canna change!” _

_ He was right afterall, I couldn’t dwell on something I couldn’t change. I was here in the moment. I damn well should savor every second of this once in a lifetime opportunity! _

_ 🌹 _

  
  


Brianna got into the nearly dilapidated cot, and settled in rather comfortably given her prior history with 20th century beds. It had been an eventful day, and her body let her know it was beyond prepared to retire for the night. Her mind was a completely different story.

“Da, do you know any stories? I usually read a book until I fall asleep, but I’m afraid I didn’t pack any other than my notebooks.”

“Ah, I’ve been a seanchaidh, a storyteller, for many a years. Have ye heard of the Whippety Stourie?”

“Don’t think so,” she giggled at the title of the tale.

“Are ye settled then? Aye, give me a moment.” Jamie spread sleeping accommodations in a pallet on the floor near her cot. “Alright, there once was a gentlemen that lived in a verra grand house…” He tried to stick to English his daughter would recognize during his storytelling, but was certain she was asleep a half way through.

His voice lowered finishing the story. He sat up to watch her sleeping. Jamie noticed a small smirk appear on her face, and vaguely recalled Claire mentioning how he tended to smile in his sleep. “I dinna ken how ye are so much like me, an yet still yer mother’s bairn..” he whispered out, “I always loved ye, Brianna. I shall always, even beyond my grave, mo nighean.” 

🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! I apologize for the delayed update! Trying to keep a weekly basis update. I have a lot more story developing starting with the next chapter!


	4. The Murrays

_ We packed poor Archie up with more than he bargained for with me perched behind Da. I am very thankful he had no objection to me riding regular as men did. Women in the highlands were a bit more “braw” according to him, and it shouldn’t pose much of an issue. I also assured him I was an experienced rider from spending over a decade every weekend at the stables just outside Boston. Somehow he was not surprised; he claimed he could tell by my demeanor around them- much different than Mama’s first encounter with 18th century horse travel. _

_ He gave me Gaelic lessons along the way which occupied most of our trip to Lalybroch. He applauded my knack for pronouncing words that some native speakers tended to even struggle with. I smugly prided myself at my father’s approval. _

_ About two hours in, we took a pit stop by a stream through a valley surrounded by heather to replenish and refresh. I could tell some excitement mixed with anxiety expressed from Da’s manner now. I screwed the cap back to my canteen, and beamed at him. _

_ “Da, are you nervous?” _

_ “Honesty? A wee bit." _ _ He squeezed a short grin as he splashed the spring’s water onto his face and smoothed over his ruddy hair. _ _ “Yonder past the heath,” he pointed into the distance ahead, “tis where Broch Morhda stands.” _

_ I knew that meant we weren’t far now. _ _ “Well imagine how I feel!” _

_ He chuckled as we set out back on the trail. _ _ “Ye’ll do just fine, lass. As will I.” _

_ Archie’s gallop transitioned to a trot when Da gave the order approaching a stone archway of the estate. A figure of a man a few yards away limped towards us with a younger man, a head shorter, following behind him. _

_ “Welcome to Lallybroch, Brianna. That’s yer Uncle Ian and one of the weans, Young Ian if 'ad to guess.” _

_ “Jenny did say ye may be coming home this month! I’ll be damned if ye came wed wi' a wife!” _

_ “Feasgar math, Ian! Not wi' my wife, but an nighean againn, our daughter, Brianna.” _ _ I dismounted after Da, waiting for Uncle Ian to pick up his jaw that hung open. _

_ My cousin that accompanied him, completely unaware of any unexpected relations, began to speak enthusiastically, “ Halo Uncle Jamie, Cousin Brianna! Ciamar a tha thu le chèile?!" _

_ "Tha sinn gu math, co-ogha!" I responded in my limited Gaelic. _ _ We all unanimously planted ear to ear smiles and Uncle Ian laughed till tears took over him. My uncle opened a large embrace to which I entered warmly. _ _ He took me in and at last spoke, “Aye, mostly yer da, no denying, but aye, I see Claire in yer face as well, mo nighean-bhrathar.” _ _ Young Ian appeared more confused at the reaction his father displayed, but nonetheless, thrilled to see his newly acquainted relatives. _

_ "I fear yer sister may go mad wi' ghaoil!” _ _ I looked at Da for interpretation, and by now he understood my inquisitive expression. _ _ “He means yer Aunt Jenny will be out her heid seeing us.” _

_ The four of us piled into the chaotic household during lunch time. Children scampered about screeching and laughing. One petite, middle aged woman led the hoard to the table to dine for their meal. Her hair was dark raven with silver streaks. “I’ll gie ye a skelpit lug! Now sit an eat, ogha!” she belted at a young boy pestering his peer. Among the parade of Scots, Uncle Ian cleared his throat, “Mo chirde, we have visitors.” _

_ Now confirmed, Aunt Jenny dropped a spoon as she lifted her head to meet the visitors. It clanked loudly, resulting in the crowd of Murrarys' to all turn to Da and me. _

_ "O dhia… Jamie! Who…" she stole glances back and forth between Da and I. _

_ "Jenny. Mo phiutar." _

_ In what seemed like slow motion, the siblings greeted each other happily. I stood alongside Da, watching the joyous reunion. _ _ Aunt Jenny returned her attention to me, the stranger standing tall beside her brother. Her eyes pierced me intently and it seemed like Da just let her. _

_ "Christ in heaven! If I dinna ken my mam passed, I could swear ye could be her!" _

_ "Jenny, I'd like fer ye to meet my daughter, yer niece, Brianna Ellen." _

_ Not knowing what else to do with my dumbstruck aunt I curtseyed slightly, "Pleased to meet you." _ _ My introduction to Aunt Jenny was one I most anticipated. According to Da, she and Mama were close during her stint at Lallybroch. Mama single handily delivered one of her children, paired together soon after to rescue Da from British troops, and was a true friend and the only sister Mama would have ever known. _ _ The woman's reputation preceded her, and I could only hope she'd accept me as her own flesh and blood. _

_ A fine boned hand reached to cup the side of my face. "Dinna fash, mo nighean," she softly assured my doubts, "yer amongst yer family now." _ _ With that she dropped her hand and grabbed a hold of mine and gave it a squeeze. Still holding it, she led me to a seat next to her and began serving me a plate. _

_ A homely man, few years my senior lifted his mug of ale, “Welcome back Uncle, and we are all happy to meet ye, Cousin! Slainte!” _

_ “Thank ye, wee Jamie,” Da replied. _

_ Everyone in unison chimed with their cups in the air, “Slainte!” _

_ 🌹 _

  
  


Brianna wasn’t accustomed to all the attention she was receiving from so many people at once. It overwhelmed her, but she unexpectedly felt at home. Her new found family surrounded her with love and comfort that made her feel so grateful. Jamie looked on around the table, catching up with his older nephews and nieces discovering he’d become a great uncle. The younger ones begged to hear his heroism and adventures, as they had only been told legendary tales of their brave uncle resisting the damned redcoats.

He’d cast glances at Brianna to make sure she was comfortable with all the questions and curiosities flooding her way. She handled it all gracefully, much to his relief. Quick witted, he duly noted, she was her mother’s daughter too, after all.

Brianna laughed heavily at something young Ian said to her as Jamie observed her at the table. It had to be a blissful dream in Jamie’s head, all that was happening around him. His heart brightened at the sight. He may not have Claire physically, but he felt her spirit, so close to their daughter. He was with his family. He was finally, for the first time in so very long, home.

💮

_ Having a large family had always been a dream for me as a girl. I badgered Mama and Daddy growing up for a sibling. I was told by them both I had been a miracle child as they thought they couldn't conceive. I'm unsure now if maybe it was Daddy who wasn't able to father children, or maybe Mama never wanted to bear any children from him. _

_ I'm sorry Daddy. I don't blame either of them for how things played out, but it was most certainly unfair for them both. Especially Daddy, though. _

_ Everything has felt bittersweet lately, but I know Daddy would be happy for me. He did lead my here after all. I think he did plan on telling me before he died. Maybe that was why he wanted me to move to Oxford with him. Scotland would be just a day trip away by car. _

_ "Cousin Brianna? Are ye well of hearin'?" _

_ "Oh sorry, Janet. I was just thinking. Also, you can just call me Bree." _

_ "Bree??" my younger cousin cocked her head. "Well Bree, will ye need the privy? I'd go before bed with Kitty back fore she wed. Now wee Ian pesters to follow. All of us nearly grown, the bairn only has me to bother." _

_ "Aw, poor wee Ian! Well let's go before he realizes we left with out him!" _

_ That's exactly what Janet needed to hear. She linked arms with me as we slithered past young Ian's room next to us and down the stairs. In all Janet's sneaky shuffling and giggling, she slipped on the last step on the staircase. Still conjoined by the arms, she pulled me down with her, and the two of us came crashing down in a very audible boom. _

_ Da and Uncle Ian rushed over from the study amidst the ruckus. Janet and I were a tangled mess on the foyer floor. We both would live, as hard as we both fell, it was only a step. _

_ We looked at each other, and as if on cue, our abdomens began to spasm, as laughter bubbled in our chests. We couldn't move from our contorted position without throwing back our heads with laughing all over again. _

_ We finally noticed our concerned fathers, not sure what to make of us at the moment "Sorry, Da." We coincidentally said together. This triggered us again more uncontrollable laughter with snorts from Janet accenting the hysterics. _

_ "Ye didna ken the lassies stir the house more than the laddies, did ye, Jamie?" _

_ "I kent they be braw, but these two pair like we did as wee lads!" _

_ My cousin and I rose while supporting one another to avoid another chuckling fit. _

_ "Ye both look like new bairn foals who canna use their legs yet!" Young Ian chimed and the end of the steps. _

_ "And the wee nyaff emerges!" Janet shot out. _

_ "Dinna be an auld crabbit hen, Janet!" _

_ I guess having a sibling isn't always friendly fun companionship. _

_ "Young Ian, Janet and I are making our way to the privy. We may need you nearby at least. I'd certainly feel safer," I said relieving the tense air. _

_ "Aye, coz I wouldna mind at all," Young Ian said straightening up his posture. _

_ Janet and I stifled the urge to laugh once again. _

_ "Janet. Ian. I hope ye both take care of yer cousin and no be Brianna mindin ye instead!" Uncle Ian put sternly to his offspring. _

_ "Aye, Da," they respectfully responded. _

_ I finally saw my own Da spectating the entire encounter. He looked as if all he needed was popcorn to complete tonight's entertainment. _

_ "We'll be back, Da," I approached him with a quick peck on cheek. I seemed to ignite a smile from within him. _

_ "Cùm sàbhailte, nighean." _

_ 🌹 _

  
  


Young Ian walked backwards to face his sister and cousin.

"So they call ye Bree in back in Massa…"

"Massachusetts." Brianna finished for him.

"Yer mam dinna ken it was a Scots word fer.. Ow!" he rubbed the back of the head where Janet reached out to smack it.

"Dinna be rude, Ian! Her mam is our Auntie Claire! Bree, our eldest brother Jamie remembers yer mother when he was a wean. He told of stories of our Auntie Claire, a wise woman who kent more than any healer in the highlands."

"Da says she saved us from starvin by havin us plant the tatties. An' Fergus says she was known in Paris as the 'Madame Blanche'. Do ye think yer mam a witch, Bree?"

"Ian! 'Nuff! Ye canna go round askin folk if their Mam be a witch!"

Bree smiled wide, "Ha! It's quite alright. No, she's not a witch, but very clever. She also studied medicine at great length after I was born. Ian, you mentioned Fergus. He was the boy Mama and Da brought back from Paris all those years ago, right?"

"Aye, he an my twin brother Michael are in France now visiting Mam's cousin, Jared. Michael may be startin wi' him in the wine trade. They'll both be back by Samhain," Janet cut in.

"I'm afraid I'll miss them. I told Mama I'd be back in before, um, the last ship sets sail to colonies before autumn," Bree said, becoming more efficient covering her time traveling tracks.

What if she told them, she pondered briefly. For her, learning the truth filled the mysterious holes about her parents history. She had also actually traveled through time which did cement the reality of the situation into her brain.

"When ye get back to Boston, do ye think yer mam will come back to Scotland to be wi' Uncle Jamie?" Janet asked, catching the curiosity bug about her parents now.

"Since meeting Da, and all of you, I really haven't given it much thought. She did think him killed in battle. It may give quite a shock, but I do think she'll be extremely happy to hear," Brianna added cheerfully. "Knowing Mama, she'll be nervous about it, but yeah, I do think she'll come back to him once I tell her."

Janet sighed dramatically, "What a sgeulachd gaoil, Auntie Claire and Uncle Jamie!"

"What if Uncle Jamie went back wi' ye an' surprised Auntie Claire?!" Ian ecstatically exclaimed.

Brianna tread carefully with her explanation, "Hm, as exciting as that would be, I do think Mama would appreciate time to process and prepare what she'd plan next. And to be completely honest, I think Da is worried about reuniting with her after so long. Plus, he says he gets very seasick.”

“But it's no like a ride to England. America’s 6 er 7 weeks a’ sea!” Ian rebutted.

“Ian ye jus dinna ken when to stop! Ye dinna understand grown folk, being a wean ye are!” Janet snapped at Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes and spoke once more before turning his back, “I’ll never ken ‘grown folk’ if they dinna do things the simple way…”

Brianna shook her head with a chuckle. They reached the privy house at last, but it appeared occupied. 

“Tommie, an e sin thusa?” Ian called to the closed wooden door.

“Aye! Be out in a moment!” a deeper male voice responded.

A tall, sturdy young man staggered out. Tommie was now aware that Ian was also accompanied by his sister and a woman he did not recognize.

“Halo, Tommie. This be our cousin Brianna Fraser visiting from the colonies! Brianna, meet one of our stable hands, Thomas Lyall,” Janet made the introductions.

“Pleased to meet yer acquaintance, Lady Fraser,” Tommie said to Brianna giving her a bow.

“Oh, you can just call me Bree,” she said, expecting him to also question her nickname. He didn’t though.

“Bree, I havena heard a dialect so peculiar. I suppose I havena heard many folk who ha’ lived in America though,” Tommie said with much intrigue.

Ian entered in the privy as the other three stepped away a couple yards.

The moon was full and illuminated the evening for them. Brianna saw Tommie's features in the glow of moonlight casting down on Lallybroch.

He was about the same height as her, maybe even half an inch shorter. Tommie had a strong, athletic build, kept up by his outdoor occupation. His hair was a fair blonde that was cropped short just passed his ears. Unusual, she thought, since every Scotsman she'd met so far kept their hair grown out long. His eyes gleamed a steel-greyish blue that penetrated her face quizzically.

“Och! Janet, my brother Andrew is due to return from Edinburgh this week. His last letter did ask of ye,” he shot Janet a sly grin to which she glanced aside and Brianna was sure her face flushing, even with the dim of light.

“Well he didna write to me 'bout it. Shall he return an’ send for me will be a different story, no? Whit’s fur ye’ll no go by ye! ”

Tommie exhaled sharply, “The man wouldnae say ‘boo’ tae a goose!”

Janet shurgged, “Ye may tell ‘em to bi treun if he is as interested in my hand as he claims.”

“Yer da may tolerate his line o’ werk, but ye ken as well as I, the Mistress Murray is master of her house. She willna give ye up to Andrew supportin ye at a tarven cross a brothel, in the lowlands a’that.”

“My mother willna decide my own fate!” she suddenly spat out.

Taken aback, Tommie apologized, “I mean no harm by ye, Janet…”

Brianna placed a hand on her cousin’s shoulder, “Let’s go see what in the world is taking Ian so long, yeah?”

Janet nodded and calmed her demeanor.

“I best be headin home myself. I was repairin the stable door that wee calf busted. Wild wee thing! I canna seem ta keep em out a trouble! The door should hold but no fer long wi’ how stubborn yon beastie is!”

“Out of curiosity, what did you use to temporarily barricade the door?” Brianna inquired.

There was a pause as his steel grey eyes bore into what felt like Brianna’s soul. She was sure women didn’t ask much about the work of stable boy.

“Two planks o’wood against it fer now. I’ma thinkin morrow I’ll come up with a new door fer it.”

“I could help, I mean if you want. I, um, would help my, uh, my foster father back in Boston. I was an only child, so he taught me things he’d teach a son, I suppose,” Brianna felt like she was rambling at an explanation, and was sure Tommie would think her a crazy girl who didn’t know her place.

Instead he turned his head a little at her and smiled, “They sure do things a wee bit queer in Boston, no? Bree, I’d like it verra much if ye’d offer yer assistance to the task.”

She smiled now, “I’ll see you tomorrow at the stables then.”

“Till morrow, Miss Bree. Janet,” he nodded at both women and turned to make his way down the hill from the privy.

“If I dinna ken the latter, I’d say ‘Miss Bree’ is smitten wi’ stable boy Lyall!” Janet nudged an elbow to Bree’s side once Tommie was far enough from earshot.

“And if I dinna ken the latter,” Bree started the same as her cousin, “I’d say Janet Murray is a wee bit smitten with another Lyall boy!”

They were both coy with grins now. Bree thought it fun to share with a cousin their secrets and crushes on cute boys. She had close friends in high school to gossip with and carry on about Elvis and the Beatles, but Janet was more than a friend, she was family. It was exhilarating to be able to have such a close connection with someone she'd just met, and know she could trust her.

If that was the case, her mind went back to contemplating if she should eventually tell her about the stones. The truth about her mother. The actuality of how half of Brianna's blood was from now, and the other 200 hundred years from now...

💮


End file.
